Sarah's New BFF
by Wepdiggy
Summary: A series of one-shots. Takes place at some point in the future. Sarah's living with Chuck, and Morgan and Anna live next door. Just a fluffy Sarah/Anna bonding fic. NOW BEING CONTINUED. Chapter 2, Sarah and Anna have another day. Read and review.
1. Sarah's New BFF

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, at all. Not even a little. Promise._

_A/N: Okay, just a little idea I had while writing my Chuck Me Monday Challenge piece. Something I would like to see on the show, to be sure, as I don't think the show treats any interpersonal relationships between the women of the show with even a modicum of respect. A big thanks to **Verkisto** for an awesome beta job on this, as she really had her work cut our for her. Now I hope you enjoy the fic, and please review. Thanks!

* * *

_

**Sarah's New BFF**_  
_

For far too long, the NSA had held a distinct advantage within the Intersect Project. With Agent Casey tasked as the on-site surveillance for the project's first two years, the CIA's representative, Agent Sarah Walker, had oftentimes been left out of the loop of everything going on at the residence of the asset until she read her partner's reports. Casey often complained to her that he was the last to receive information from the Intersect when Chuck flashed, as Agent Walker was almost always the first person the asset told, but the big NSA agent wasn't exactly forthcoming with things he learned, so Sarah had trouble feeling guilt.

But if Casey had felt a little left out before, he had plenty of reason to feel even more so now. Even General Beckman had no longer been able to avoid realizing what was plain to everyone else involved. The cover relationship between Agent Walker and the asset had evolved into the real thing, and it was time for the couple to move in together. Casey would be so far out of the loop, he might as well be in Siberia.

Chuck had wanted to move in with his friend Morgan, saying that he and Sarah hadn't been a "real couple" long enough to justify such a move, but after some coaxing from Agent Walker, he began to see the logic in just how much danger he would be putting his friend in by becoming roomies with the bearded man. It was a bit manipulative on her part, but manipulation was one of the many tools in Agent Walker's well-equipped tool bag. And it was for the protection of the asset, after all. That was why she wanted the move to happen, right? Of course there was no personal agenda at work. Sarah was a professional, wasn't she?

So finally Chuck had agreed to move in with Sarah. She was relieved that she hadn't had to force his hand. A willing asset would be much easier to deal with after the move, and a pleasant Chuck would make a far better roommate. Not that Chuck actually entered into the equation for her, did he? As an asset, his opinions and feelings didn't matter. Well, okay, his feelings did matter a little, because she loved him and treasured every second she had with him, but that was beside the point. She had to ensure his safety. That was why the move had to be made.

Morgan had taken the news that Chuck had found other living arrangements a little hard at first, as everyone involved knew he would, but his own girlfriend, Anna, managed to get enough cash from her parents to lease the apartment right next to Chuck and Sarah's.

Despite the added pressure and distraction of neighbors who knew them, Sarah was relieved to finally be the primary caretaker of the Intersect. Agent Casey had been thorough in his work of providing Chuck's surveillance, but Sarah was wont to believe that she could do even better. She was also pleased by the tactical advantage the move provided to her agency. That was the biggest reason she wanted the move to happen in the first place: agency loyalty. Well, agency loyalty and cuddling. God, how she loved the cuddling. But the tactical advantage stuff could still serve as Sarah's party line.

Since the move, there had been many cover hangouts with the couple next door. Well, they were cover hangouts for Sarah. Chuck seemed to enjoy the time spent with his best friend. For Sarah, it was work, right? She wasn't really enjoying herself during those movie nights, and dinners, and card games. She couldn't be, could she? It was her job to protect the asset and ensure his wellbeing, not to have fun. No, she should dread those double dates. It was work. Just another day at the office.

Today was one of those days she "dreaded." It was a day that was vital to her cover as Chuck's girlfriend, and though she usually thrived under pressure, social interaction with civilians had never been her strong suit. She was much better at sneaking around destroying terrorist regimes.

But duty called, and today had been set aside as a "girls day" with their new neighbor Anna. Sarah liked Anna. Well, she couldn't actually like anyone. That would be showing emotion towards someone involved in the mission, and that was dangerous. But if it wasn't a mission, Sarah _could_ like Anna. She felt really comfortable around Morgan's girlfriend. In fact, she was much more comfortable around the small Asian woman than she was around, say, Chuck's sister Ellie. That didn't change the fact that the blonde agent felt extreme pressure to carry out her role.

A whole day with someone not in the know meant Sarah had to constantly be on guard to make sure she appeared to be Chuck's loving girlfriend. Of course, she _was_ Chuck's loving girlfriend, so that made it a little easier. Still, she wasn't sure that others couldn't tell that she was Chuck's loving girlfriend pretending to be Chuck's loving girlfriend. Okay, that line of reasoning was giving her a headache, and that certainly wasn't going to help with the mission at hand.

Anna arrived at exactly 11 a.m., as had been agreed upon, which pleased Sarah. She valued punctuality. The shorter woman was dressed casually in a baseball shirt, white with red sleeves, and a pair of "weekend jeans". Or were they "boyfriend jeans"? Sarah had heard them called both, and she made a mental note to check her sources later to confirm the correct name of the pants. She would hate to blow her cover over something as simple as the proper title for a certain type of denim-wear.

"Hey, Sarah, you look nice," Anna complimented the blonde.

"Thank you," Sarah answered, taking in her own attire, a green sleeveless spaghetti strap top and a pair of white Capri pants. She hoped Anna's compliment didn't mean that the agent had overdressed. She decided to test the waters with a return compliment. "You look great, too."

"Thanks," Anna replied. "Ready to head out?"

Sarah felt silently relieved that she hadn't overdone it with her dress for the day, and accepted Anna's offer to start their journey. The mission was underway, and Agent Walker had to be on top of her game, so she began to prepare herself to be Chuck's girlfriend playing the part of Chuck's girlfriend.

"So, Sarah," Anna said, breaking her reverie as they walked out to the parking garage of their building.

"Mmhmm," Sarah responded.

"I was really happy that you decided to come with me today. I mean, I know you said that I'm your friend and all, but we never really hang out, and I've been looking forward to this all week. I mean, I don't want to freak you out or anything, but I kind of look up to you."

Sarah tried not to look freaked out, but she simply wasn't accustomed to that type of compliment. She really didn't know what to say. What would a normal person say to that? Isn't what she was trying to be today? Normal?

"Thank you, Anna. That really means a lot," she finally said, putting on the best smile she could muster. She was concerned whether it was obvious that the smile was fake. Real friends and real Chuck's girlfriends wouldn't have to fake a smile, would they? She needed to shore that up. She couldn't let her cover be blown now. _Get it together, Walker._

If Anna could sense the tension building up within Sarah, she didn't mention it. The two women climbed into Sarah's Porsche, and they were off on their day of bonding between… _Friends? _Sarah thought. She looked over at her passenger and received a warm smile in return. _Yes, friends, _she answered herself_, real friends. _She allowed herself to return a small smile, this one much more real than her earlier forced effort. It felt good to have a friend. It had been far too long.

"I'm glad to have you as a friend, Anna," Sarah supplied meekly.

"Me too," Anna replied.

* * *

_A/N: See, I told you there wasn't a lot to it, but I hope you still enjoyed it. Thank you for reading, and I look forward to your feedback. You guys are awesome. Peace. _


	2. Another Chance

_Disclaimer: I don't own __**Chuck**__, and therefore, I don't own Sarah or Anna (*tears*). _

_A/N: Okay, this is the second in a series of one-shots about Sarah and Anna becoming friends. I've chosen to write Sarah a little socially awkward in these, because I think that's really who she is, at least at heart. I think if she really wanted to make a friendship work, she would be the type to go above and beyond, and maybe try too hard. Anyway, just something short and kind of fluffy to get me back in the mood to write stuff happier than my last serial. I hope you enjoy I, and please review. Thanks!

* * *

_

**Another Chance**

It was different with Carina, who was the closest thing Sarah's ever had to a true platonic friend since joining the agency at the age of 18. Even before then, the blonde rarely had any friends. Her childhood had found her constantly on the move, and always watching her back. Such an environment didn't lend itself well to meeting, and getting close to very many people, unless that's what the con called for.

So when Sarah started hanging out with Carina in between missions (and sometimes during), they had a common thread to bond over. They both knew what was asked of them as agents, and they could commiserate over the horrors of the job, or the thrill of a job well done. They both accepted that their bond, though real, could never be very personal. Sarah was fairly sure that "Carina" wasn't even her real name, just as she wasn't really "Sarah Walker". That was fine in the friendship between spies. It was acceptable to be vague.

But in the real world, friendships don't work like that. At least, Sarah is fairly sure that they don't. She again, really doesn't have a lot of personal experience in the area to fall back on, but that's the conclusion she has drawn from her research on the matter. Her research entailed observing Chuck and Morgan and how the acted and reacted to one another. Not scientific by any means, but for its purpose, it will have to work.

Sarah was unsure, at first, whether or not an actual friend would _have_ to do research on how to be a friend, but after the disaster that was the first "girls' day" with Anna, it became necessary. "Always be prepared." That has been Sarah's motto for a long time. Actually, it's the motto of the Boy Scouts of America, but she's never been above stealing something for the benefit of the job. And she's sure the Boy Scouts won't even notice that it's gone. And after all, being prepared is far more important for an intelligence officer that protects the sovereignty of the nation than it is for a bunch of twelve year-olds lighting campfires.

That said, when Sarah set out to become "real friends" with Anna, she knew she had to go above and beyond. Even though Anna said she had fun on that first trial run of their friendship, Sarah considered it a lackluster performance on her part. Short clipped answers, not knowing any of the pop-culture references Anna tried to make, and not being able to draw one laugh from the shorter woman had really thrown a wrench into the mission.

So Sarah studied her boyfriend and his best friend. They talked about the most irrelevant things. It seemed pointless to Sarah, but if that's what friends are supposed to do, then she would make an effort to do that with Anna.

"If you could have any super power, what would it be?" Sarah asks. She hopes the question doesn't sound as rehearsed as it is.

"I don't know," Anna murmurs, still staring out of the window of the Porsche. "I was never really into super heroes, ya know?" the slight Asian woman asks, finally turning to face the spy.

_Dammit, I thought that question always worked! Chuck and Morgan held a five hour conversation based on that one question alone._

"Uh, yeah, I guess. It's just, Chuck talks about that stuff a lot, and I guess I kind of picked it up from him."

It's an understatement. She flat out stole the question from Chuck. Sarah's never had any interest in super heroes, either. Hell, with what she does for a living, she's not too keen on any kind of heroes. Heroes have a tendency to end up dead. Heroes compromise missions. Heroes run into danger when they don't have to, when they can't help, just for the off chance of saving someone they love.

"Who do you think would win in a fight: John Casey, or Devon?" Anna asks, breaking Sarah from her reverie.

"Casey would kill Devon before he knew he was dead," Sarah answers quickly, instinctually. She immediately curses herself for allowing her pride in her partner to shine through. For outsiders, she knows, the question probably seems like it's up for debate. They are both in great physical shape. But she has allowed her actual thoughts, her actual knowledge to be seen, and possibly compromise the cover.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Anna responds.

Sarah heaves a sigh of relief. The reason for the relief is twofold. She's relieved first of all that, for now, the cover is safe. Anna didn't seem to pick up on her slip. Sarah's also relieved, however, that Anna has started to join in the irrelevant conversation. If the friendship is going to work, from what Sarah has observed of the Chuck and Morgan relationship, it will be necessary.

"Dammit!" Anna curses suddenly.

"What?" Sarah asks, startled by the sudden change of mood by her passenger.

"Okay, I know this might bore you to tears," Anna begins.

"No, I'm listening, what's up?" Sarah says. It seems like the "friend" thing to say in the situation, though she's not looking forward to being bored to tears. But, she reasons, these relationships are supposed to be about sacrifice.

"Well, I almost forgot, but there's a knife and gun show that I've really been looking forward to. I know you're probably not interested, but I really wanted to go check some things out," Anna says. "Could we please go, just for a little while? I promise I won't stay long."

"Really?" Sarah asks, surprise evident in her voice.

"Yeah," Anna answers sheepishly. "I don't talk a lot about it, but I kind of collect knives. I know it seems stupid-"

"It doesn't seem stupid at all Anna!" Sarah admonishes her friend.

A smile breaks out on the face of the blonde. She doesn't know if she's happier that she's finally found something that she has in common with Anna, or that the smaller woman has chosen to share something that is clearly a secret.

"I think we could have a lot of fun there," Sarah admits. "Maybe you can teach me some stuff." _And maybe, if I can somehow find a way to let my guard down enough, I can teach _you_ some stuff.

* * *

_

_A/N: I look forward to your feedback, and you guys are awesome. Peace. _


End file.
